


Me, Myself, and I...That Sounds so Cliche

by IsTheMedia



Series: Hope's Peak Failures [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, coming to terms, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: He felt like he was out of the loop sometimes. Something Leon HATED feeling. He HATED it. Wasn't he, ya know....their boyfriend too?Why did they feel like they had to hide something from him?
Relationships: Background Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Hope's Peak Failures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It started out as any other morning. Woke up, did his hair, washed his face, brushed his teeth, got dressed. Checked and double checked to make sure everything was in order. He ate a small breakfast, and kissed Mondo goodbye-wishing him well for his day of apprenticing under a master woodworker. 

It was just an average morning for Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Everything was in order. 

Or so he thought. When he went into his office at his job something felt off. Like there was something he was forgetting. That nagging, almost tugging sensation at the back of his mind. Had he forgotten something? Looking over himself he metally checked things off. 

His satchel? Check.

Shoes? Check. 

Tie? Check. 

Lunch? Check. 

What could he have been missin--

There was a sudden rush of cold that washed over him, like a bucket of water was dumped on him. The date, March 16th. Wh-why was it the 16th? He had a proposal to give that day! Where did he loose--

Chihiro’s birthday…

Right. 

That’s where he lost the 15th. He was going to take that day and polish the proposal up. Rehearse and practice it. Check and double check the facts and statistics. 

But that all changed. 

No...it wasn’t that it changed. The thing is that it slipped his mind. 

He forgot. 

HIM! Kiyotaka Ishimaru FORGOT about his responsibilities! 

He didn’t realize that his breath was starting to come out in short almost harsh pants. That he could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end. That he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

Mind buzzing with what he needed to do. How much time did he have left? Could he make it presentable? He didn’t hear the clatter of his satchel dropping to the floor, its contents scattering across it. Hands wound themselves into his short hair, mussing it up. 

He was trying to calm down. I-it was fine. He could do this. H-he’s an adult now. He can handle this. T-there was still some time left. Sh-should be enough for him to make sure everything was set. 

There was a distinct buzzing he could hear in the back of his head. Slowly growing louder and louder. His short breaths grew into full out gasping. His hands clenching tightly in his hair…

Then suddenly, they relaxed. 

\--

Mondo jumped as he heard the door shut. He didn’t even hear it open! Hell didn’t hear Taka greet him like he usually would. 

Did he have a bad day? Turning off the burner to let the curry simmer in its own heat, he washed up and made his way from the kitchen. “Hey babe, anything wro--” 

Oh. 

That’s why. 

Mondo just needed to take a look at the other to get his answer as to what was wrong. Those red eyes fixed with an unyielding stern look. Posture rigid, almost as if he was standing at attention. Hair slicked back to almost an angular degree, different then how he left this morning. 

“Hey MC,” Mondo greeted as he watched the other remove their boots. Efficiently and without messing up the lacing. 

“Greetings Oowada-kun.” 

Taka’s voice sounded more stern, almost flat. Man, been a while since Mondo heard it like that. Also...Oowada-kun. “So ah…” Mondo watched as Taka--no it’s MC now, stood back up.

“Yes, what is it?” 

“Just ah...been a while…” Mondo rubbed the back of his head. “Dinner’s almost ready, and Leon was gonna come over. Want me ta tell him somethin’ came up?” 

“That would be best,” MC replied with a curt nod as he made his way over. 

Mondo noted how it looked more like marching than basic walking. “Made curry, since it’s gettin’ ta be that time of year,” he said as he made his way back to the kitchen. 

“And you did not clean up.” 

“Hey I got stuff soakin’.” 

“You should clean as you cook to prevent cross-contamination,” MC scolded. 

Mondo shook his head and turned to the other. He noted how those narrow eyes bore into him, like a glare. But there was no heat behind it, though it was still intense. Mondo opened his arms. “C’mere.”

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s a hug dude,” Mondo explained. 

“...why?” 

“Just get yer ass over here,” 

MC huffed mumbling under his breath about how the profanity wasn’t necessary, but didn’t hesitate to follow the request. He made his way over--and found himself being wrapped up in Mondo’s arms. For a brief second, the rigid posture relaxed. 

But only for a second. 

And Mondo felt it too. The former biker couldn’t help but grin slightly. “Missed ya...been a while.” It took all of Mondo’s strength to not laugh as he felt the embrace being returned awkwardly. Arms not fully touching him, the slight jerky feeling of his back being patted. 

“Indeed,” MC mumbled as he stepped back. 

Sighing softly Mondo let his hands drop. MC wasn’t one for affection. Not like he  _ didn’t _ like it. More like, the guy didn’t know how to reciprocate. “I’ll call Leon, can you check the rice? Should be done.” 

MC gave another curt nod before he marched past Mondo and towards the kitchen. It wasn’t like they didn’t want Leon over. The musician was well...their boyfriend, but...they just couldn’t tell him about this quite yet. 

The guy was going through his own stuff at the moment. Didn’t need to pile on another thing. ‘Sides he knows that it should be Taka makin’ the call about Leon knowin’ this.

—

He’s kinda grateful Leon really doesn’t question why things suddenly change on the fly. Then again, if he recalled the dude was pretty much okay with going off on a whim in high school. Maybe that was with hanging out with Hiro so much. Either way Leon didn’t ask what came up exactly, just said it was cool and that Cherry-san actually wanted to know if he was willing to pick up another shift. 

So it seems like it was just some good luck for them. Mondo chuckled to himself, feelin’ like he’d need to write a thank you note to Makoto, cause this was just too good to be coincidence. 

He put his phone away as he made his way into the kitchen. MC was already plating up the curry and rice. Perfect half and half. Mondo bit back a snicker. He forgot how precise MC could be. “Leon was alright with the change,” he began. “Cherry-san asked him ta come in.”

“He has taken a lot of pride and responsibility in his new job,” MC stated. Hell, Mondo swears he sounded happy.

“Yeah...wanna eat in the livin’ room and watch a movie?” Though he already knew the answer. 

“Dining rooms exist for a reason Oowada-kun,” MC said as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “We’re still watchin’ somethin’ after this though.”

“After dishes are done as well.” 

“Fine fine.. Dinner, dishes, then a movie,” Mondo agreed. Felt like he was back in his early days of Hope’s Peak. Just trying to negotiate with the Moral Compass. Heh, sorta why he called him MC. 

When he first came out, he said he didn’t have a name. Never felt like he needed one. That he was fine without one. But Mondo didn’t think that was fair. He wasn’t gonna just go  _ “hey you” _ just to get his attention. 

And if you asked Mondo; he was pretty damn sure the other liked it. 

“So...ya know what happened fer ya to be, well...out?” Mondo asked as he sat down. 

MC was sitting up straight, elbows not on the table...perfect etiquette. “Takashi said I was needed,” he explained bluntly. 

“So, ya don’t know what happened?” 

MC frowned a bit before shaking his head. “I do not.” 

What happened ta get Taka to switch like that. Outta the blue, and at work! Or maybe on the way to work? Had ta be bad if Takashi had to make the call. “Well, he’s alright now?”

“Taka has been asleep since I took over,” MC said as he took a bite of the curry. “Ah...your cooking has improved since the last time.” 

Taka was alright now, so that was Mondo’s biggest concern out of the way. He chuckled softly at MC’s admission of the meal he made. Like, curry wasn’t somethin’ hard ta mess up. “Well been about a year since I last saw ya long enough to make somethin’. Like ta think I've gotten a bit better since then.” 

Even though Mondo was hoping to have a relaxn’ night with Taka and Leon…

He had to admit, catching up with an old friend wasn’t that bad either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ever since it was brought up in my comments in "With Hope...We'll Escape" with how I wrote Ishida as a protector alter, I've been researching about DID and was surprised to see how it sorta fit Taka canonically.
> 
> It's been something I wanted to write about for the "Failures!AU" but wasn't sure if I was able to. Despite the research I've done I know it can be something that could be frowned upon.
> 
> Until I stumbled up DID channels on Youtube. DissociaDID started it, their videos are wonderfully informative and their goal it to get rid of that negative stigma the media (no relation) try to portray it. However it wasn't until I found The Entropy System and their videos that pushed me to actually start writing.
> 
> Even though they no longer post videos, they have a lot of good videos that detail tips for writing DID and how they would want to be portrayed in media. With them saying it's alright for people who do not have DID to write about it-but just to be aware that no matter how much research and information you find it's going to be wrong simply because we do not have it. BUT what they want is to show that DID is not a burden. It's not something to be ashamed of. It's something that is just normal for some.
> 
> That right there was what I wanted to know. Because that is what this fic will be about. Leon learning this about Taka, and learning to understand and accept that this is a part of him. Along with Taka learning it is alright to let those closet to him know about it.
> 
> (Already showed Mondo is 100% accepting of him and all)
> 
> Thank you for reading my long winded notes but I wanted to make absolute certain that I make my intentions with this one as clear as possible.
> 
> And in the words of the Entropy System:
> 
> You are loved.  
> You are valuable.  
> And you are valid.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cool. Leon always did tell 'em that they didn't need to change up plans just because of him. 
> 
> So it was fine...
> 
> Totally fine. 
> 
> Really...i-it's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are minor spoilers for another part of this-Celeste's story. Like how I hinted Byakuya's in Leon's and Touko's, I am working on it still and hope to have it out before she starts playing more of a role in this AU.

**Chapter One:**

Leon sighed as he hung up his phone. Maaaan….he just told Cherry-san he was busy. Maybe he can call her and let her know the plans changed. Ain’t no way he was sticking around his place all night. He was gonna get bored. 

“Ah-h-hello? Cherry-san?” There was a pause. “Yeah, legit just gotta call from them...somethin’ came up. Ya still need me?” Leon waited for the reply. “Awesome, be there n like twenty--ah? Kara’s there? Yeah sure! I can grab the stuff we’re workin’ on.” He nodded as he made his way to his door. “See you there...and ah...thanks. Sorta had nothin’ else planned sides seein’ them...no they didn’t say what’s goin’ on...nah, I can ask them later. Sounded like somethin’ big.” 

Leon sighed as he hung up and grabbed his jacket. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt like he was being left outta something with Taka and Mondo. 

He was their boyfriend after all, so shouldn’t he know about stuff like this? Maybe it was Diamond stuff...he really wasn’t all that integrated with ‘em like Mondo was. Hell, not even close like Taka was! Who woulda thunk that Taka would end up getting pretty much adored by one of the biggest and baddest biker gangs in all Japan? 

He pulled his phone out once more, debating to send a text to Mondo, asking him if everything was alright. Ah fuck it, he put the phone back into his pocket. He’d do it when he got to work. 

\--

“Babe-san!” 

Leon had to brace himself after being nearly tackled by Jun when he stepped inside. “Hey Pure, good night so far?”

“The best! We’ve gotten so many new people in! Kara’s even happy!” Jun explained. 

“Wait you can tell?” 

Jun giggled and nodded as he let Leon go. “She’s in the back. Think she knew you were coming and is waiting.” 

“Yeah, Cherry-san told me,” he nodded as he made his way to the backstage. Sure enough as he stepped through the heavy curtains he saw Byakuya sitting in one of the plush leather chairs, paging through a business periodical.

_ ‘Looks like Kara’s going casual tonight,’  _ Leon thought to himself as he took in what the other was wearing. A black collared shirt with an almost gaudy gold chain and gemstone print, that SOMEHOW Byakuya made it work. A gold layered skirt, sheer black stocking, and those god-awful gold platforms Leon saw the other wear when he first was offered the job. 

“Thought you had a date,” Byakuya said without looking up from the article he was reading. 

“Yeah well...Mondo said somethin’ came up,” Leon shrugged as he made his way to his area. He kinda likes having his own spot...makes him feel like this job was going to be an investment.

“I see…” 

“So yeah, I’m here now,” Leon continued as he hung up his coat. The small feeling of paranoia was slowly creeping in. Harsh, mocking whispers of how Mondo and Taka  _ didn’t want him round.  _ That,  _ you knew this was too good to be true.  _ He shook his head. N-no way. Th-they were better than that. 

I-if they wanted ta call it quits, they would tell him. 

H-he was sure they’d tell him. 

Leon didn’t realize he actually stopped from hanging up his jacket. Holding onto the article of clothing, while it was caught on the hook. 

Lost in his head he didn’t realize Byakuya had gotten up and made his way over. Grabbing the jacket himself, he shoved it to Leon’s chest, snapping the other out of his thoughts. “Huh--wha--” 

“We’re going for a walk,” Byakuya said in a stern manner. One that definitely said  _ you’re not arguing. _

Leon sighed and pulled his jacket back on, and followed Byakuya out through the club’s back doors. It was the same path they’ve always taken. Through the small side street, past some of the stands, and to the little cafe where they sat at for hours on end when first coming up with their duoing act. 

In fact Leon didn’t notice they were already there, the little chiming of the bell was his first clue. 

“Wel--oh hello,” the cheery voice cut off to a more casual tone. 

“Celeste, seems you drew the short straw again?” Byakuya asked with a raised brow. 

“Like always now,” she sighed. “I’m taking my fifteen!” She called out over her shoulder, before turning back to the other two. “I’ll get your usuals.”

“Thank you,” Byakuya gave a slight nod before finding a place to sit, nearly dragging Leon to come with. 

Within a few minutes there were two hot drinks, and Celeste sitting with them. 

“Ya know Cherry-san’s gonna throw a fit when she finds out ya did this...again,” Leon said as he took a sip of his drink. He winced as it burnt his tongue, nearly slamming the cup back down on the table. 

“I told you it was hot,” Celeste rolled her eyes. 

“Idiot,” Byakuya huffed. “Listen she can complain all she wants, but I can tell you're not in the mood to be here, let alone try and perform.”

“I had to cancel my date with Mondo and Taka, no shit I ain’t in the mood to be here,” Leon snapped. “It’ll be like Makoto and Kyouko bailed on you.”

Celeste could see the slight panic cross over Byakuya's face. It was just for a fraction of a second but she saw it. Leon hit a very sensitive nerve, and he probably knew it. “Leon, no need to take it out on Byakuya,” she said as she sipped her own tea. 

“Shit…” Leon groaned and rested his elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands. His fingers digging and twining themselves into his hair. “I know...I...fuck...sorry. I just...dammit! Why don’t they just tell me!?” 

“Do you even ask why?” Byakuya asked, once his composure was collected. 

“I try but...Mondo just sorta never really answers,” Leon said. “I’m just left panickin’ that, this is it. It’s over. They don’t want me anymore.” 

Celeste frowned as she reached over and gently pat Leon on the shoulder. “Do they know this is how you feel?” 

“Fuck if I know…” Leon began as he lifted his head. “They apologize and I can tell they feel real bad.”

“But you don’t tell them,” Byakuya said with a sense of finality in his voice. 

“...no I don’t.” 

“Leon, you can’t keep that buried inside you,” Celeste said. “You do...and you’re just burying yourself.” 

Leon looked over to the former gambler. He could tell she was talking from experience. Lotta shit went down with her after school. Lotsa bad stuff. Hell, Hifumi pretty much pulled her outta it...and she didn’t even want him to at the time. 

“I just...I guess I’m...scared.” 

“You really love them don’t you?” Celeste asked as she offered him a napkin. 

“Huh?”

“You’re crying,” she simply explained. 

Leon felt his face flush as he took the napkin to wipe his face. Dammit! Shit shit shit! When did that start? He scrubbed at his face before trying to collect himself. “I..shit, yeah….I’m pretty sure I do.” 

“...do they know?” Byakuya pressed. 

“Guess not,” Leon shrugged. Man he felt drained all of a sudden. His throat hurt, like he was holdin’ back somethin’, but he was just too tired to do it. “Sorry, I guess I’m sorta just outta it.”

“Not to worry,” Byakuya said as he stood up. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” 

“Men’s room is closed for cleaning, but I doubt you’d care to use the women’s,” Celeste said, and only laughed as the former heir flipped her off. She turned her attention back to Leon. “I take it you agreed to come in to take your mind off of this?”

“Yeah...thought it’d work,” Leon huffed as he took a slower sip of his drink. “Fucking Byakuya saw right through me.” 

Celeste gave a soft laugh as she rested her hand on her cheek. “He has a funny way to show he cares.” 

“Please, ya think he really cares about me?” Leon shot back. 

Byakuya could hear them. The cafe was pretty empty, and Leon’s voice could carry. Shaking his head he pulled out his phone and sent a text. 

_ Find me where Oowada’s working. I need to have a word with him. _

He watched as the message went from delivered, to read...but no response. Staring at his phone screen he couldn’t help but feel impatient. Quickly he sent another message. 

_ Please Kyouko? He and Taka are hurting Leon, and he’s not telling them. _

This time he got a response immediately, and he smiled. 

_ I’ll have it when you get home.  _


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the people who would have had concerns for Leon...
> 
> Mondo would have never expected it would be THEM!

**Chapter 2:**

His eyes slowly blinked open. His head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. His vision was just a myopic blend of colors. Groaning softly he tried to pull the covers over his head.

But as soon as his eyes closed, a brief flash of his office crossed his mind. 

And he was sitting up in an instance. Looking around. H-he...where was--

“Babe, babe, it’s alright.” 

That voice broke into his thoughts. He wanted to turn to where he heard it but couldn’t get his body to do so. Eyes still darting about. W-why was he home? H-he was at work. Wh-what time was it?

Strong, warm arms wound themselves around him. “ S’alright Taka,” Mondo said softly. “Yer home, and in bed.” 

“H-how…” Taka felt his voice crack. H-he hasn’t traveled like this in a v-very long time. 

“MC gotcha home.”

“I...I see…” Taka stuttered. MC? MC hasn’t fronted since...high school. Wh-what could have--

He felt himself frown as a flush worked itself up his neck , to his face, and eventually his ears. His panic attack. A whine left his throat as he curled up slightly on himself. 

“Hey hey...what’s wrong?” Mondo asked as he rubbed Taka’s back. 

“I’m an adult…”

“Yeah I know this?” 

“I...overreacted yesterday,” Taka mumbled. “I forgot my proposal...and I overreacted…” 

“Ahhh...MC said Takashi was the one who had him step up,” Mondo said. 

Taka glanced over his shoulder. “I’m sorry--ah! Wh-what happened with Leon?” 

“Hey baby don’t apologize,” Mondo said as he kissed his temple. Enjoying how Taka relaxed and leaned into the act of affection. This was what he missed last night. “I called Leon and said somethin’ came up. He was fine, said Cherry-san asked if he could pick up a shift.” Mondo rubbed Taka’s arm. “Everythin’s alright. Yer good...was sorta nice talkin’ with MC again.” 

“I...still, you shouldn’t need to do all--”

“Oi!” Mondo snapped, and Taka flinched at the volume. “Don’t go pullin’ that  _ burden _ shit again. I love ya...all parts of ya too.” 

Taka couldn’t help but sniffle slightly as he felt the pressure of tears wanting to form, just behind his eyes. Mondo was so good to him. To  _ them _ . He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from coming. “C-could you…” he took a steadying breath. “Could you call Aizano-san? S-see if my appointment can be moved up?” 

“Yeah...I can do that fer ya babe,” Mondo nodded as he kissed the top of Taka’s head. “But can I just hold ya fer a bit longer? Sorta had ta miss out yesterday.” 

Taka huffed, but couldn’t stop the small smile from appearing as he nestled up closer to Mondo. 

_ \-- _

He couldn’t help but be in a good mood when he went in for his apprenticeship. Taka’s reaction was handled a hell of a lot better than other times. Stayed by him the whole time-and most importantly knew ta call Aizano-san right away. When the older man said he could take Taka in today, he urged the former moral compass to take it. 

And he didn’t argue. 

Fuck! He really couldn’t be happier! 

“You either had a good night, or a good mornin’ to be be grinnin’ that much,” and elderly man chuckled. 

“Eh lay off old man,” Mondo grinned. But it was true. It was great seeing Taka take care of himself. “Now what didja need me ta do?” 

“Actually before you begin, there’s a lady here...said she needed ta talk to ya,” the old man said. “She sounds pretty mad with ya. She’s right outside.” 

Wait what? Who did he piss off? Mondo gave a slightly confused nod and headed out. Who was it? And who the hell knew he was workin’ here? 

Mondo wracked his brain over anyone he might have pissed off in the last few days...a bit of a list, but none of them would know where to find him. 

So what giv--

Oh...oh shit what the hell were THEY doin’ here?

Said lady was wearing a slightly faded sweater dress, had ta be cause Mondo knows for fuckin’ sure with how tall they were, not even an oversized sweater would reach their thigh. Basic stockings, and those black velveteen heels that were becoming easier and easier to spot each time they met. 

The fuck was Byakuya Togami here for? 

And why did he look so damn livid? Didn’t they all leave in a good mood after Chi’s birthday? 

Wait...did Leon tell him that they had to bail on the date? Leon said it was cool though, right? So why--

“You better have a good explanation ready Oowada.” 

Fuck, Mondo knew that tone. Byakuya was pissed, and not his normal pissed...this was his ‘ _ I will take everything and make you watch _ ’ pissed. “The hell you on about?” 

“You should know damn well!” Byakuya snapped as he strode over. “Why did you and Ishimaru abandon Leon last night?” 

“Abandon? Shit man! We just called off the date, something came u--” 

“What could have POSSIBLY come up and not even give Leon the specifics!?” 

“Dude it’s personal alright!” Mondo barked. A hand was slammed against the wall right next to his head. Mondo would deny it, but he could feel his stomach twisting at the look Byakuya was giving him. 

“You and Ishimaru better be serious about this relationship with him,” Byakuya’s tone went darker. “Because if you two aren’t..”

“We are!” Mondo argued. They really were! Leon with them….shit it just felt right. He didn’t know why, but it just did. 

“I swear….if I EVER see Leon looking the way he did last night again, I’ll--” 

“What? Make sure Kyouko won’t find my body? Ya use that threat on Leon, ain’t gonna work on me.” 

Byakuya scoffed, as he gave a slight smirk. A smirk that Mondo never really recalled the former heir ever making. “Oh no, that would be easy. I would make sure she would....however I will make sure neither she, nor Makoto, nor Leon or even Ishimaru would be able to identify what little would remain of you...until they manage to find every last piece of your damn corpse that would be scattered from here to New York.” 

It sounded more like a promise than any sorta threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ever since it was brought up in my comments in "With Hope...We'll Escape" with how I wrote Ishida as a protector alter, I've been researching about DID and was surprised to see how it sorta fit Taka canonically. 
> 
> It's been something I wanted to write about for the "Failures!AU" but wasn't sure if I was able to. Despite the research I've done I know it can be something that could be frowned upon. 
> 
> Until I stumbled up DID channels on Youtube. DissociaDID started it, their videos are wonderfully informative and their goal it to get rid of that negative stigma the media (no relation) try to portray it. However it wasn't until I found The Entropy System and their videos that pushed me to actually start writing. 
> 
>   
> Even though they no longer post videos, they have a lot of good videos that detail tips for writing DID and how they would want to be portrayed in media. With them saying it's alright for people who do not have DID to write about it-but just to be aware that no matter how much research and information you find it's going to be wrong simply because we do not have it. BUT what they want is to show that DID is not a burden. It's not something to be ashamed of. It's something that is just normal for some. 
> 
> That right there was what I wanted to know. Because that is what this fic will be about. Leon learning this about Taka, and learning to understand and accept that this is a part of him. Along with Taka learning it is alright to let those closet to him know about it. 
> 
> (Already showed Mondo is 100% accepting of him and all) 
> 
> Thank you for reading my long winded notes but I wanted to make absolute certain that I make my intentions with this one as clear as possible.
> 
> And in the words of the Entropy System: 
> 
> You are loved.  
> You are valuable.  
> And you are valid.


End file.
